This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Project 3 is testing the connectivity of a prefrontal cortex (PFC)-hippocampal network in patients with schizophrenia (SP) using a transverse patterning (TP) task (Hanlon et al., 2003;2005;Moses et al., 2009). To complete the TP task, subjects must discover, encode, and maintain the distinct relationships among stimuli, thus requiring working and relational memory integration and therefore evoking the PFC-hippocampal network. Functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) and magnetoencephalography (MEG) techniques will be used during TP performance to assess fronto-temporal functional connectivity by examining the temporal correlation, or coherence, between the PFC and hippocampus